United Federation of Planets
|status = Active |location = *Alpha Quadrant *Beta Quadrant |capital = Earth |head_of_state = Aennik Okeg |military = Starfleet |intelligence_service = *Starfleet Intelligence *Section 31 (unofficial) |member_species = Federation members |affiliation = Romulan Republic (ally) }} The United Federation of Planets, abreviated UFP, and also known as simply the Federation, was a major political power in the galaxy. It was an interstellar federal republic, comprised of many planetary governments unified under a central government, which was based on the principles of liberty, equality and self-betterment. The Federation's motto was to "seek out new life". History The Federation was founded in San Francisco on Earth in . In , a temporary alliance was made to search for a Romulan drone-ship that was attacking local vessels. It was this that brought together the four species that would be the Federation's founders: Humans, Vulcans, Andorians and Tellarites. A year following the crisis, they created the precursor to the Federation, called the . Other species soon joined them: the s, the s, the s, and several others. Over the course of six years, the relations between the members of the Coalition became stronger, until, finally, the Coalition became the Federation in 2161. Although the Federation's main interests were peace, surrounding it were other, more aggressive powers like the Romulan and Klingon Empires. As it grew through the admittance of more and more worlds, it eventually came into conflict with these powers. By the 23rd century, its main adversary had become the Klingon Empire, with briefly erupting between them in 2267, with the war being halted by the s shortly after beginning. The of 2293, however, was a substantial turning point in the relations of the Klingons and Federation. This conference saw the signing of the , ending all hostility between them. In 2365, however, everything changed when the Federation happened upon its single worst enemy, the Borg. They invaded the Federation's space twice in less than a decade, proving themselves to be one of the most powerful forces in the galaxy. Unlike anything the Federation had ever encountered, the Borg showed that in the vast reaches of the galaxy, there were threats beyond imagination. On stardate 83164.0, the attacked and disabled the . One of the Klingon captain's demands was that the Leviathan hand over Federation fleet deployments on the . On stardate 83165.2, the Borg attacked and invaded the Federation colony on Vega IX. The invasion was eventually repelled, and many of the colonists were evacuated safely. Many people living on Nimbus III resented the Federation for leaving them to fend for themselves against the Orion Syndicate presence on the planet. Territory Federation space the Klingon Empire. The star systems in this area hosted many conflicts during the Federation-Klingon War. *Vega colony (Vega IX) Members *Andorians *Bajorans * s *Betazoids *Bolians * s *Humans * s * s *Saurians *Tellarites *Trill *Vulcans Appendices Background and trivia *The United Federation of Planets is what draws its name from. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unofficial appearances * * }} Notes and references }} External links Category:Governments